


That's Harassment

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> You're a prehistoric creature</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Harassment

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100**   challenge 251: Prehistoric Creatures 

**Title:** That's Harassment  
 **Author:** Iantojjackh  
 **Rating:** G (for Jack and Ianto)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Spoilers:** Takes place before Cyberwoman   
 **Summary:** You're a prehistoric creature  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)  challenge 251: Prehistoric Creatures 

 

 

  
**That's Harassment**

"Happy Birthday, sir!" Ianto placed the chocolate cupcake in front of the bemused captain. 

"How'd you know?" A smile twitched at the corner of Jack's lips.

"I know everything." 

The too sure tone made Jack laugh. "If you know everything, then how old am I?"

Ianto gave a cocky grin. "That's an answer even you don't know, but if I'd hazard a guess, I'd say older than dirt. You're a prehistoric creature," he said in a teasing, but highly amused tone.

"I'll give you prehistoric." Jack looked mildly offended and quickly pinned Ianto between him and the desk.

"That's harassment."

  



End file.
